steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/Czy na pewno neutralni S 2 ODC 14 (zamknięcie serii)
Uwagi itp to ostatni odc mojej serii po feriach zacznę dwie i będą siem rzadziej pojawiać niż to... więc to tyle Fabuła Awenturyn stanęła przed doktorem. Była ona niższa od zielonej wojowniczki o głowę jej kolorystyka była umiarkowana i nie za jasna jak na klejnot prawej strony, fartuch rażący bielą zasłaniający jej ramiona sięgał do kolan naszej doktor styl spięty w okolicach brzucha przez co trochę pokazywał bordowe spodnie i koszulę włożoną do nich jej szyję oplatał luźno zawiązany krawat z czerwonym sercem. Nikt za to nie zwracał uwagi na zadbane kozaki sięgające wyżej kostek z grubą podeszwą, na jej policzkach były namalowane paski, które każdy przedstawiciel prawej strony powinien posiadać. Jej kamień znajdował się na prawej skroni, co mogli symbolizować jej mądrość i wiedzę. -Jak się nazywasz kwarcze? Zaczęła spotkanie od tego jakże prostego pytania -jestem Awenturyn klasa R, jako jedyna na HomeWorld się tak nazywam Psycholog przytaknęła -nie jestem pewna czy mogę ci pomóc, defektywne kwarce trudniej nauczyć Awen lekko się zezłościła lecz dobrze to ukryła -spokojnie, postaram się wszystko robić jak najlepiej Doktor przytaknęła i kazała iść Awenturyn na salę treningową. Zielona usiadła na ławce przed salą i popatrzyła w ziemię jakże zrezygnowanym wzrokiem -Awen… Kwarc usłyszał dobry głos swojej towarzyszki, mogła rozpoznać go zawsze i wszędzie z lekkim uśmiechem podniosła głowę i ujrzała osobę o której myślała -Zircon.. Odpowiedziała wpatrując się w oczy, których różne kolory zostają dla nas tajemnicą -Psycholog powiedziała BPR jak może przebiec twoja terapia Awen już nie lubiła tej psycholog, lecz postanowiła nie mówić nic złego o niej na tej planecie -mówiła, że defekty mają z tym gorzej… Zir położyła dłoń na ramieniu Awenturyn po czym pogładziła ją po włosach, Zielony Kwarc oparł się o jej dłoń i posmutniał -na wierzę w ciebie, ty nie jesteś typowym defektem, widać po tobie więcej niż w przeciętnych defektywnych kamieniach, lecz ty masz charakter jak każdy porządny kwarc. Założę, że jeśli byś nie była defektywna mogłabyś się przymierzyć do tej Jaspis z Ziemi Awen wzruszyła się i przytuliła Zir, Niebieska zrobiła to samo. Nagle usłyszała kroki obcasów jej ulubionej psycholog i idące za nią siostry prawa i lewa ręka. Zir i Awen szybko się od siebie odsunęły i Zircon wstała -miałaś być w sali Doktor popatrzyła się bokiem na Awenturyn, którą te słowa jeszcze bardziej wkurzyły niż te w gabinecie -była zamknięta, proszę się nie czepiać Wszyscy po chwili namysłu popatrzyli na BLR, która poleciała po wszystkich wzrokiem po czym wyjęła klucze i bez słowa otwarła drzwi. Sala była pusta a odgłos każdego kroku zrobionego w niej rozbrzmiewał donośnym echem. Psycholog stanęła na środku i kazała usiąść siostrom i Zir, zaś Awenturyn miała do niej podejść -Kwarcze, bądź świadomy mojej nauki bo jeszcze będziesz mi wdzięczna za jedno z największych osiągnięć swoim długim życiu. Awen gdyby nie próbowała być miła najlepiej by splunęła na jej koszulę bądź spodnie ale wiedziała, że to coś może jej pomóc -daj mi dotknąć twego kamienia Zielona Kwarc otworzyła szeroko oko by doktor mogła je dotknąć. Najpierw psycholog delikatnie jeździła palcem do fasecie kamienia potem w niego stukała a potem jeszcze mierzyła kąty trójkątnej fasety. Po tym całym przedstawieniu doktor wzięła Awen za ręce i chciała je ścisnąć lecz nagle je rozluźniła -nie no to będzie na koniec I nasza doktor postanowiła użyć innego sposobu. N. Szafir patrzyła na telefon a po jej policzku sunęła łza. Po raz kolejny wykręciła do Awi pewna, że znowu odezwie się sekretarka lecz usłyszała znajomy głos w słuchawce „Cześć Szafir” -Awi tęskniłam, jak tam u was „Dużo, ale za długo by opowiadać. Spotkaliśmy się ze starymi znajomymi i świetnie się bawimy. A jak u was? “ Szafirka popatrzyła na ziemię i wzięła porządny wdech -rebelianci zakazili Kolanko, do niedawna BPR i BLR były zkłócone lecz pogodziła ich Awen, powiedz Aurze, że widzę BPR i Zir razem i to wyraźnie. Po zwalczaniu rebelii zamierzam lecieć na Ziemię i cię odwiedzę, widzę też kolejną bliźniaczkę ale nie jestem pewna „czyli dużo się dzieje” -wiesz kochana, że tak „życzę wam powodzenia i szybkiego zwycięstwa, chcę cię już widzieć” -ja cię już widzę w kilku ścieżkach „Od kiedy używasz wizji? “ -jestem bardzo niecierpliwa i w ogóle „W sumie prawda szkoda, że się już muszę żegnać” -do widzenia Awi Szafirka rozłączyła się po czym zapłakała, nie wiadomo czy ze szczęścia, czy ze smutku jej łzy leciały jak wodospad z jej oka. Awen była wykończona i straciła wszelką nadzieję w to co robi. Wszystkie zadania robiła bardzo dokładnie i tak jak powinny wyglądać, lecz żadnej broni nie przywołała. Leżała na ziemi dysząc. -wstawaj Powiedziała doktor, denerwując Awen po raz kolejny -co teraz? Powiesz, że jednak nie mam broni? Psycholog uśmiechnęła się -to nie wykluczone Dowiedziała po chwili. Awen jeszcze w sobie trzymała złość lecz po tym ćwiczeniu zamierzała wyjść i wyżyć się na rebelii, nawet jeśli by miała się zakazić czy nawet zostać rozbita jak Jadeit. -dobrze zrobię co każesz Powiedziała przez zęby. Prawa skroń chwyciła Awen za ręce i zaczęła ściskać coraz mocniej i mocniej. Lecz po kilku minutach Awen już nie mogła wytrzymać odepchnęła doktor -w czym ma mi to pomoc? To boli! Zaczęła się wydzierać na psycholog -ty miałaś to wytrzymać i się mnie słuchać, wszystko popsułaś Po tych słowach zapadła cisza na sali -ona ją tam skruszy Przeraziła się Zircon po czym przytuliła się do BPR. Awenturyn nie wytrzymała, ta Bursztyn traktowała ją jak śmiecia i gruz, cofnęła się by zadać jej atak, jej klejnot się zaświecił, ręką wojowniczki sięgnęła do świecącego kamienia i wyjęła porządny bicz o brzegach ostrych jak żyletki, Zielona zamachnęła się i uderzyła w stronę komentatorki, lecz doktor złapała ostrożnie bicz i przywołała skalpel, którym w jeden moment odcięła kawałek bicza, którego trzymała. Awenturyn po chwili ujrzała swą broń i ochłonęła -co? To nie prawda przecież… Nie dowierzała Awen jej broń tak bardzo jej się podobała i była dumna z tego lecz po chwili popatrzyła na psycholog z kawałkiem jej bicza w dłoni. Podeszła do niej bliżej -czy ty mnie specjalnie wkurzyłaś? Zaśmiała się Zielona kwarc po czym położyła dłonie na ramionach doktor. Specialistka zdjęła dłonie Awen jej ramion po czym przytaknęła i wzięła wdech by coś dowiedzieć -tak wiedziałam, że odzwierciedla cię złość, dlatego postanowiłam być twoim chwilowym wrogiem, wiedz że niektórzy robią to w ramach pomocy, ale twoja reakcja była jak najbardziej własciwa. Dziękuję za dobra terapię Prawa Skroń podała rękę Awenturyn, tamta ją uścisnęła po czym podbiegła do swoich przyjaciół chwaląc się nowiną i pochwaliła BPR za świetnych psychologów i podziękowała BLR za otwarcie granicy i za salę. Zir uśmiechnęła się i poszła do wyjścia za nią BPR, BLR i Awen, która przystała w drzwiach i patrzyła na zbierająca się doktor i wyszła. BP nie mogła już czekać, kazała zabierać broń ubierać zbroje i wyjść z ukrycia. Planeta czekała by już ją zdobyć, Perełka stała na tyle wschodzącego słońca i wpatrywała się w już powoli zanikające na niebie księżyce. Dobrała w pary rebeliantów, którzy mieli stworzyć fuzje, ona została sama, miała plan na wszystko, cokolwiek się stanie, po dość długiej chwili gdy słońce już wstało ruszyli. W wiosce rozległy alarmy, pacjentów ewakuowano do schronów a gwardia zaczęła obronę planety lecz fuzje były większe, niestety strażnicy nie umieli się łączyć więc musieli mocnej wziąć się do walki. Nasza czwórka wybiegła patrząc się na wydarzenie. BPR wpadł do głowy pomysł -musimy się połączyć, wszyscy w czwórkę Nagle reszta krzyknęła pięknie, równo, chórem -co? -uwierzcie mi to zadziała, tylko musimy się zrozumieć i współpracować Po chwili zamieszania między nimi postanowili, że się połączą. Wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć, każdy miał swój styl. Awen chaotyczny i można by przyznać, że nawet chamski. Zir spokojny ale nie bardzo, był on raczej zmienny, raz spokojnie i delikatne lecz to po chwili przetrwało tupnięcie nogą i wszystko zaczęło być żywe. BLR tańczyła wyrafinowanie, lecz trochę prześmiewczo. A BPR próbowała trzymać się jednej rzeczy, lecz wyszedł taki zlepek. Wszyscy spotkali się i ułożyli w pozycji, Awen i BPR chwyciły się za ręce, a na te kończyny wskoczyły BLR i Zir. Wtedy powstała Lizardyt. Fuzja dobrze się trzymała i ruszyła na pierwszego lepszego antagonistę i przewróciła go, lecz on wstał i przywalił im w twarz. Liza nie zastanawiała się błogo tylko użyła fal elektro magnetycznych, które naruszyły równowagę przeciwnika i rozproszyły go, po czym uderzyła go w brzuch nogą. Potrzebę pomocy dojrzeli inni rebelianci i postanowili pomóc swoim wspólnikom, więc polecieli na fuzje, która przywołała swoje bicze i uderzyła w nie, ale one uniknęły ataku, znowu użyła fal by ich na chwilę uśpić po czym wyślizgnęła się z ich sideł lecz to było nie za trafnym pomysłem, bo te 3 fuzje stworzyły 6 krotną fuzje, której nasza Liza sięgała do piersi. Lecz olbrzymka ruszyła na nie rzucając w nie wachlarzami i dokładając do tego coś z bicza widać, że zabolało to, lecz rebelia też walczy do końca przywołała topór po czym zadała cios Lizardyt, która ominęła częściowo pole ataku przez co dostała mocno w nogę. Nie mogąc stać na kończynie wzniosła się w powietrze uderzając w fuzje biczem, lecz 6 krotna fuzja wyrwała z ziemi drzewo po czym mocno się zamachnęła i walnęła protagonistkę. Miała już pozbawić ją fizycznej formy, lecz jej uwagę odwróciła gwardia i mieszkańcy, w ten czas fuzja skomunikowała się telepatycznie z Szafir. Nasza arystokratka siedziała w domu i czytała jakiś dokument gdy nagle usłyszała o tym, że brakuje im pomocy i sił, więc Szafir bez chwili myślenia wzięła bańkę z kamieniem Kolanko, wyskoczyła przez okno i śmignęła na pole bitwy. Ujrzała wielką fuzję i jej mniejszego przeciwnika, lecz szukała Perełki dosłownie. Zamiast wierzyć wzrok po prostu spojrzała w przyszłość i znalazła ją, po cichu się zbliżała, gdy była już od niej prawie metr odbańkowała Kolanko, monstrum rzuciło się na panią tej paniki szarpało ją, gryzło. BP próbowała ją odepchnąć albo chociaż uciec, lecz wściekły mutant ją trzymał mocno, tą sytuację zauważyli „podwładni” naszej Perły fuzja podbiegła niedaleko miejsca gdzie była BP i szukać jej wśród zieleni puszczy lecz Liza zaatakowała od tyłu, połączenie tak silne rozpadło się. Lecz nasza Lizardyt też nie mogła znieść napięcia i przemyka podzieliła los wroga. BPR obudziła się na polanie obok Zir i BLR, Awen tam nie było, ta wojowniczka już walczyła z rebeliantami raniąc ich swą nową bronią, widząc to wszystko Zir i BLR szybki się i przy pomagać Awenturyn. Po chwili BPR też wstała i pobiegła w głąb bijatyki, nagle coś szarpnęło ją i przycisnęło do drzewa, była to BP, jej włócznia przyciśnięta była nadgarstka BPR -wybacz, liczyłam na sojusz na to, że dasz nam tu przeżyć a ty bezczelnie chciałaś nas wykurzyć, a mogłyśmy razem zacząć od nowa. Perła otarła łzę płynąca jej z oka -ale Perło to dla dobra mojej planety, za bardzo przejmuję się moimi sprawami niż molim tak licznym rodzeństwem, Perło jestem inna tak jak ty a w ogóle skończyłam z tobą… Bo.. BP przycisnęła włócznie mocniej do klejnotu BPR -bo… Krzyknęła na BPR -Zir przynajmniej nie chce mnie zniszczyć BP przytrzymała rękę BPR po czym wzięła zamach i… Jej rękę w powietrzu złapała Zircon. -Nie zrobisz tego Odparła mrocznie Zir -najpierw ty puść mnie to nic nie zrobię Prawej Rąsi -wedle życzenia Zir puściła rękę BP, po czym odsunęła się. Perła rzuciła się na Zir -póki BPR na bliskich muszę najpierw ich załatwić Zir popatrzyła się błagalnie na BPR po czym zaczęła się szarpać z BP. Prawa Ręka nie wiedziała co robić, nie miała żadnej broni przy sobie więc musiała to zrobić gołymi rękami. BPR podeszła do walczących między sobą klejnotów i ostrożnie od tyłu, objęła BP za szyję, Zir trzymała jej ręce a BPR przyciągała je do szyi Perełki, robiła to ostrożnie żeby nie zepsuć kamienia lecz nadszedł ten moment, BPR pozbawiła fizycznej formy jej wroga, do którego i tak coś dalej czuła. Przestraszona rebelia musiała się kapitulować, chociaż nie było to dla nich łatwe. Monstrum podeszło spokojnie do BPR i poklepało ją po głowie -chcesz już być zdrowa tak? Zaraz z BLR ci pomożemy. BPR pogłaskała Kolanko -niezła robota. Epilog Świątynie matki wypełniły nie tylko tubylcy byli tam także turyści a nawet niektóre klejnoty z HomeWorld wysłane w imieniu diamentów. BPR i BLR odsłoniły gablotę z kamieniem matki, przyniesiono także klejnot Turkus który odsłoniła Szafirka, w budynku rozległ się wiwat. Siostry po tym wszystkim zaczęły ogłaszać o nowych muralach które zostały zrobione dla bohaterów. Obok muralu założycielek wioski (Matki, Turkus i Szafirki) i Siostry najwyższej pojawiło się kilka nowych dzieł. Najpierw pokazano mural dla ludności cywilnej bez której wioska jest rozwinięta, kolejny zaś był dla straży służącej życiem dla wolności planety po tym pokazano mural ze śmiercią Jadeit z włóczni BP, następne malowidło na ścianie były to klejnoty które tworzyły Lizardyt (BPR, BLR, Zir, Awen) a za nimi cień wspomnianej fuzji. Ostatnie było o bohaterze, który uratował planetę przed zagładą. BPR nie mogła się doczekać tego momentu gdy zobaczy siebie lecz gdy zniesiono materiał zasłaniający dzieło oczom wszystkich ukazała się Kolanko otoczona Rubinami -co to?! BPR wydarła się na już zdrową (nie psychicznie) Kolanko -no bo widzisz kochana, gdyby nie moje poświęcenie byłabyś zakażona i nikt by cię nie uleczył więc… Ja jestem bohaterem planety BPR chciała coś powiedzieć ale przyznała Kolanko rację i popatrzyła na mural -wiesz co? Jednak ty to dobrze wychodzisz na muralach Kolanko przytaknęła i wypatrzyła się w swoją podobiznę co się dalej dzieje ? Po kapitulacji członkowie rebelii zostają osądzeni i skruszeni, nad BP trwają jeszcze obrady. Awen, Zir i Kolanko wracają na HomeWorld i obiecują jeszcze odwiedziny planety. BPR i BLR postanawiają powiększyć swój dom i zrobić z niego pałac zaś kawałki Jadeit niestety dano do budowy zlepka. Postacie Awenturyn BPR BLR Zircon Kolanko (odkażona i zakażona) N.Szafir Matka (kamień i mural) Turkus (kamień i mural) Awi (lovelapiskuby) Bursztynowa perła Rebelianci 6 krotna fuzja Lizardyt (debiut) Psycholog prawa skroń Jadeit (wspomniana i mural) Straż planety inne Bursztyny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni?